bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun
Yun is a former member of Aizen espada but was replaced by Szayel Aporro Granz. Yun is now a member of the Movement. He is killed by Muteki. Appearance Yun is a seven foot tall giant and is very muscular. He wears a black leather jacket and a eyepatch covering his parts of his hollow mask. He also has wings and wears several chains around him wherever he goes. He also wears black spiked boots to scare enemis. Personality Despite his image he has a personality similiar to Nnoitra Gilga of Aizen espada. He is a loud mouther crude and rude arrancar all the way out. During battles he swears and talks down to his opponent as if they wear animals. He is almost never quiet and is always running his mouth about how powerful and is constantly adjusting his own image. He is a very self centerd person and will only watch his own back during a fight. The only person he seems to respect is Yoshi . He is also has been riduculed alot of times and is frequently mad because of how he was replaced by another espada, and lost his title as best Hierro of the espada. History Long ago Aizen promoted him to seventh espada but he was soon repalced by Szayel Aporro Granz and he was demoted to Pivaron Espada. Suffering from great humiliation he left Aizen and traveled Hueco Mundo, He soon came across Yoshi . It seens that Yoshi is the only person he seems to respect and says that he is the one who gave him a life that Aizen took from him. Synopsis Members of the Venganza Arc Yoshi calls him to meet Muteki his old friend. He then walks away thinking that he was just another weakling and says to Yoshi that he Muteki better be strong or he will kill him. He later promises himself that he would murder Muteki and that he isn't going to lose his title like before. Movement vs Espada Arc Afte the Movement vs Espada Arc he is being healed by Lulu as Yoshi introduces a new member to the Movement and he swears to kill Muteki and anyone else who stands in his way. He is last seen begging with Yoshi to gain new powers from the Artificial Hogyoku Creature. Top Arrancar of Las Noches Powers & Abilities Immense Spiratual Pressure: His spirit energy is the only one that actually comes close to Yoshi and that he is the only person who actually feels how strong Yoshi reallly is. Sonido Master: Proposedly he is very capable with Sonido due to the fact he was previously a espada and has the speed that even amazes Yoshi. Cero: Previously being a espada his cero is very strong and is red in color. He has the ability to also launch a Gran Rey Cero from his palm. Hierro: He has very capable Hierro and he had the strongest Hierro in Hueco Mundo until Nnoitra Gilga came. Garganta: Highly Perceptive Combat: He is very aware in battle and plays close attentioin to his opponent if he isn't flicking them off. He usually uses this to his advantage and catches his opponents off guard and quickly ends them. Most of the time is dosen't kill his opponents despite his personality and allows them to live so that they can become strong and so he can face them at full power. He can also usually tell if his opponent is holding back and will become angered by that. New form( Demonio Lobo): After his newly given powers after the Movement vs Espada Arc, he is transformed by the hogyku that was created by Yoshi. He rarely speaks in his new form but is given greatly new found speed and strength. He refrains to show mercy in this new form and is even more vicous then before. He is permanetly in this form for the remainder of his life. In this form he has Enhanced Speed, Endurance, Durability, Strength, and Healing capabilities. Self-Destructing Demon Wolfes: After increasing in size several times Yun is able to release hundreds of blue fiery demon cats from his mouth that explode immediately on contact. Zanpakutou His zanpaktou is attached to his arm and extends from a unknown creatue on his arm. His zanpaktou is a black short blade use mostly for close combat but can extend its blade to up to 3 kilometers Extension: The blade on his arm has a special ability to extend up to 3 kilmeters at anytime Yun chooses. This technique is very deadly as he can catch a opponent off guard and kill them or fatally injure them easily. The speed of it is unknown but it isnt as fast as he likes and can be easily dodged so he only uses it when he is in close combat. Resurreccion: His release phrase for Demonia Ala is pierce the soul. In his Resurreccion he becomes a massive bird like creature with Dark red skin and with orange-black feathers. He has yellow hair and in this form has 3 eyes. He also has a small tail but it is sharp enough to pierce through any Hierro. Resurreccion special ability: In this form he can not only soar and fly but can fire several cero at once from his 3 eyes. He can also let his feathers loose and if that or his wings come in contact with you thet explode instanantly. Although Yun isn't directly affected by the explosion. Pasado la lluvia (lit. Last rain in spanish) Is his ultimate technique which kill Yun after usage. His body nearly triples in size and is destructive force become much more powerful. He then soars 200 kilometers into they air and drops down extremly hard and fast onto the opponent creating a mass explosion. Killing both the user and the victim. There is no known way to defeat this technique except for somehow getting something to guard you from it or shield yourself from it which is almost impossible to due because of the Enhanced speed he has form the technique. Quotes *''Talking to Muteki " You better be strong if you which to survive my power.. got dat"'' Trivia *He was only member ibeseides Yoshi n the Movement before Muteki and Shar came into the group.